


a conversation in a diner

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: Because Melinda May doesn't smile at someone like that for no good reason.





	a conversation in a diner

The touch on his wrist is light, barely enough to make him stop. 

She tilts her head ever so slightly and he follows. Daisy meets his eyes before he rounds the corner and gives him a nod before slipping through the door. 

"You going to tell me what deal you made with Robbie?"

"He's buying dinner next time he's back," he deadpans. This is not what he wants to talk about right now. 

He knows she's not buying it. 

She folds her arms across her chest and mutters his name under her breath. 

He shifts his gaze towards the ground and speaks softly. "I didn't make the deal with Robbie."

It takes a moment, but her eyes widen with comprehension. It's only a moment later that they flash with anger. "You made a deal with the Rider?!" 

He wonders if she realizes that her hands are gripping the hem of his shirt. 

"It was the only way to kill her. I needed to keep the team safe."

"We would have found another option! Jesus, Phil, that thing was inside of you." One of her hands moves up to his heart and the other is raking over his hip and suddenly he's pretty sure that they're well past the option of taking a few steps back. 

He lets out a long breath and squints into the sun. "I needed to keep you safe."

She lets out a harsh laugh. "And what about you?"

He shrugs. "I'll figure out a plan. I've gotten out of worse."

Her hand snakes up to his cheek and he can't help but lean into her touch. It's warm and promising and it spurs him. 

"I do think we need to renegotiate our deal though." He pushes forward before fear gets the best of him again. "Truth is, things are never going to be over. It's always going to be something. And it would be nice to have a thing to look forward to, you know?" 

She responds by looping her other arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. 

When they part and she speaks, he can feel her words against his lips. "Maybe more than part of it was real."

He grins. "Maybe."

She steps back and straightens the collar of his shirt. "So what now?"

"I hear this place has some really great pie."

Her smile makes him believe that just maybe everything will work out. 

Following her in, he looks to the sky and silently pleads for more time.


End file.
